


Looking Right at the Other Half of Me

by Aerica_Menai



Category: The Princess Bride - Simon Morgenstern, The Princess Bride - William Goldman
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, F/M, bi!Westley, gray-romantic and grayace!Buttercup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerica_Menai/pseuds/Aerica_Menai
Summary: Post-movie. Westley and Buttercup finally get married - but before they can consummate it, Westley has something to confess.





	Looking Right at the Other Half of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is really short, but the idea hit me hard and I HAD to write it!
> 
> Title from Mirrors by Justin Timberlake.
> 
> As always, this never would have made it to the archive without grayraincurtain, who's always ready to beta and cheerlead as necessary - endless thanks <3

Their wedding had been small, but memorable, surrounded by their faithful friends and officiated by a familiar face, who was so disappointed by Buttercup’s first farce of a wedding he made sure to officiate her second. He beamed at the bright, happy couple, reminding them how “mawwage” was “a dweam wivin a dweam,” that “twu wuv” would “fowwow” them “foweva,” that Westley should “tweasuw” his wife, and other beautiful words that Westley and Buttercup did not hear, lost in each other’s eyes. They responded “I do” (once they were prompted a second time), and kissed when the Clergyman declared them man and wife, deaf to the cheers and clapping of Fezzik, Inigo, and the crew of the Dread Pirate Roberts (now Inigo’s title). They were true loves, finally united in marriage with their whole lives ahead of them - of course they were incandescently happy.

~*~

Despite this, as Westley and Buttercup were kissing in their wedding bed, Buttercup could feel Westley starting to grow uncomfortable, for no real reason she could discern. She broke off their kiss, asking, “Westley? Is something the matter?” 

He hesitated slightly before heaving a great sigh and admitting, “Well, darling, there is something I probably should have told you *before* our wedding night...”

Buttercup grew cold at the thought that suddenly occurred to her. “You’ve slept with another woman while you were on that ship,” she whispered through numb lips. “You didn’t wait for me...”

He quickly sat up and turned her to face him, hurt at how she flinched at his touch but desperate to grab her attention all the same. “No my love, not another woman, I could never.”

Buttercup sighed, relieved yet also wondering, “If not another woman, then what?” She snuggled into his side. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and knew what would come out of his mouth next could not be taken lightly. 

“While I was on the ship,” Westley started slowly, “one of the pirates was kinder than most - made sure I knew what I needed to, had enough to eat, all of the important things. He wasn’t that much older than I was, and we grew...close.” He took a deep breath. “Close enough to give each other pleasure on cold nights. And while I never loved him the way I love you, it wasn’t as...unappealing as many men in my position would have found it.” He turned to look at her then, beseeching. “I still love you more than anyone or anything, but the idea of lying with another man is not disgusting to me as it is to most. I...just wanted you to know that about me, before we are truly joined together.”

Buttercup stared into Westley’s beautiful eyes, seeing the storm of emotions raging there, and replied, “I still love you, I’m still beyond joyful to have married you, and I can’t imagine my future without you.” Westley closed his eyes, overwhelmed with relief and love for the wonderful woman he married.

“And,” Buttercup continued nervously, “while you can find pleasure with both sexes, I cannot imagine myself finding pleasure with anyone but you, Westley. After I thought you were dead, and I swore never to love again - I meant it. I knew I could never find another person who could I could love, who I could share my life with, the same way I intend to with you. You are and will forever be the only person I love.” She blushed. “Honesty for honesty, I suppose.”

And with that, Westley had to kiss her, to try and express just how much he loved her, his marvelous wife - and while their previous kiss had broken all previous records for kisses, this one, after true honesty between them, left even that one in the dust.


End file.
